


Running on Empty

by hhwgv



Series: Teen Wolf Bingo [10]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M, Mentions of Character Death, dira
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-19
Updated: 2015-11-19
Packaged: 2018-05-02 10:13:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5244524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hhwgv/pseuds/hhwgv
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After a tragedy in Beacon Hills, Kira moves back to New York to try to forget the guilt.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Running on Empty

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for [nighttimemachinery](http://nighttimemachinery.tumblr.com/) on tumblr, who asked " _derek/kira + 15 (things you said with too many miles between us) ? :)_ " forever ago, the square " _leave_ " on my Teen Wolf Bingo card, and day 5 of Derek Hale Rare Pair Week, _favourite heterosexual ship._
> 
> title is from the song _Dare to Believe_ by Boyce Avenue.

Derek stared at his phone, his brain working to figure out what time it was in New York City. He wanted to call Kira – it was all he’d wanted to do since she moved away from Beacon Hills. He’d picked up his phone multiple times with the intention of texting or calling her, only to erase everything and put it down. It was stupid – they had never been _together_ and Kira had never felt that way about him – and he knew that he should just get over it, but he couldn’t stop thinking about her.

 

Kira hadn’t even told him she was leaving – she was just _gone_. She’d mentioned leaving, but it was always “ _someday_.” He thought he’d have time – to do what, he wasn’t exactly sure. To tell her not to go, to stop her. But that, he reminded himself, would be selfish. She wanted normalcy, she wanted to go to college and try to forget about what had happened mere months before.

 

“This is getting ridiculous,” Malia said from behind him, snapping him out of his reverie. She was watching him with amusement flashing in her eyes.

 

“What is?” Derek asked, pretending that he didn’t know _exactly_ what she was talking about.

 

“You,” Malia answered simply. Neither said anything for a moment and she continued, “Pining for Kira and acting like we can’t all tell. You’ve been staring at your phone for, like, half an hour. It’s a little pathetic.”

 

“I –” Derek opened his mouth to protest, but stopped. Malia would know he was lying.

 

“Just call her,” Malia suggested, her voice suddenly a lot softer. “She wants you to.”

 

“How do you know?”

 

“Because she told me?” Malia responded. “She said she _would_ call you, but after what happened with Cora… she wasn’t sure you’d want to talk to her.”

 

Derek looked down at the phone again, trying to wrap his brain around what Malia was saying. It wasn’t Kira’s fault that Cora was dead – it was the stupid hunter’s fault – but Kira had been with her at the time, had tried to save her, but it was too late. “So, does that mean –”

 

“Yeah, she likes you, too, dumbass,” Malia said with a grin before sauntering out of the room.

 

The corner of Derek’s mouth twitched up into a half smile as he picked up the phone, dialling Kira’s number. He wasn’t sure what he was going to say, exactly, and he didn’t have much time to think about it before Kira’s voice came through the phone, “Hello?” She sounded hesitant and nervous, which was exactly how Derek felt.

 

“Kira,” was all he said.

 

“Derek?” Kira replied. “Are you okay? Did something happen?”

 

“No, I’m fine,” he assured her. “I just… miss you.” He heard Kira suck in a breath on the other side of the phone.

 

“I miss you, too,” her voice was soft, like a whisper.

 

“I didn’t… I didn’t get a chance to talk to you before you left,” Derek said, not knowing what else to say. Kira didn’t say anything either and there were a few moments of awkward silence between them. “I wish you hadn’t,” he admitted, breaking the static-y silence.

 

“I had to,” Kira told him. “I’m sorry I didn’t come see you before I left.”

 

“Are you ever coming back?” Derek asked, his voice sounding smaller than he’d intended it to.

 

There was another pause – another brief moment where neither of them said anything – before Kira finally answered, “I don’t know.” It came out like a sigh, a puff of breath. “Do you want me to?”

 

“Yes,” Derek answered immediately. “Because I,” he took a deep breath, “I think I’m in love with you.”

 

“Derek,” her voice sounded thick with tears. “I – I don’t know what I’m doing. I feel so lost and guilty and I don’t know what to do. I can’t come back, I can’t,” Kira’s voice cracked.

 

“Hey, it’s okay,” Derek said gently, “I understand.” He didn’t know how he’d _expected_ this phone call to go, but it wasn’t like this. He hadn’t expected there to be so many awkward silences where neither of them knew how to find the right words to say.

 

“But, Derek,” Kira said after clearing her throat, “I’m in love with you, too.”

 

It felt like Derek’s heart was doing somersaults in his chest. What he’d thought had been unrequited suddenly _wasn’t_ anymore and it was a bizarre feeling. “What if I come to you?” Derek suggested, running his thumb over the seam of his kitchen table.

 

“What?” Kira asked, obviously startled by the suggestion. “I can’t ask you to leave Beacon Hills, it’s your home.”

 

“You’re not asking, I’m offering,” Derek pointed out, his heart still pounding in his chest. “And besides, there are too many ghosts here. I could do with a fresh start… that is, if you want me to…” Maybe this was a horrible idea.

 

“I want you to,” Kira said gently, “but only if you want to.”

 

“I want to,” Derek grinned.

 

——————

 

Derek felt nervous excitement bubbling up in his chest as the plane began its decent. He was staring out over the city, ready to see Kira again, ready for the wheels to make contact with the tarmac. He hated flying, but he had wanted to see Kira ASAP, and flying was faster than driving.

 

He wasn’t sure what to expect as he joined the line of people filing out of the plane. Would it be awkward? Ever since that first phone call, he and Kira had been talking daily. There was no reason it _should_ be awkward, but who knew? Maybe it would be. His eyes began to scan the room for her face as soon as he entered the airport, but he knew that she would be waiting at the baggage claim – she’d told him as much.

 

Kira saw Derek before he saw her. By the time he realized that it was her, she had her arms wrapped around his neck and was holding onto him like it was the last thing she’d ever do. He folded his arms around her, a grin creeping across his face as he bent down to bury his face in her neck. She smelled like cinnamon and vanilla – and beneath that, electricity. It was her. It was really her.

 

She pulled back slightly, just enough that their eyes met before she surged forwards again, pressing her lips against his. “C’mon,” she murmured, their lips still close enough to brush, “I want you to see our new apartment.” Kira tugged at his hand, dragging him over to the luggage claim where his bags were waiting for them.

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave a comment/kudos if you enjoyed! As always, constructive criticism is welcome!


End file.
